


Chrome Heart Shining

by Geckos_climbing_pole



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geckos_climbing_pole/pseuds/Geckos_climbing_pole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of a shy Polecat and his infatuation with the Immortan's Heralding Angel of Metal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chrome Heart Shining

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place immediately after the events of [Sinspiration's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sinspiration/pseuds/sinspiration) fic [**First Words**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4115737) (please go read it first!!!), and set in [HallowedNight's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowedNight/pseuds/HallowedNight) [**Blood and Clay**](http://archiveofourown.org/series/260212) verse (which is amazing).
> 
> More information about my OCs that might make this fic make a bit more sense can be found here: [Gecko](http://all-doofed-out.tumblr.com/post/121200616131/gecko-war-boy-polecat) and [Hammerhead](http://all-doofed-out.tumblr.com/post/121262853051/hammerhead-counterweight)

The afternoon sunlight streamed in through one of the tall narrow slits that served as a window in the rocky spire of the Citadel. It glinted off the silver metal-plated skull of a War Boy who was sitting against the wall of an empty hallway, one long leg out in front of him. He was deftly cleaning a pile of spark plugs with a frayed red cloth, turning each of the small cylinders over in his calloused hands with surprising efficiency.

The sound of high pitched voices and the scuffling of little feet on the stone floor suddenly interrupted his meticulous work as a group of young War Pups rushed up to him, not at all intimidated by the War Boy’s imposing size.

“Hams! Hammerhead Hams, can we play?” the Pups cried excitedly as the War Boy stood to affectionately pat each of their heads, his scarred mouth twisted into an adoring smile, his blue eyes crinkling.

“Well, little sprockets,” Hammerhead rumbled as he dropped the spark plug and picked up a Pup in one massive arm, “Yer finished all yer cleanin’ and fetchin’?”

“Yes!” the Pups chorused, gleefully reaching for the War Boy who towered over them.

Hammerhead bent down to allow another Pup to climb up onto his back and hang his arms around his neck. “And yer all done with helpin’ look after the Blood Bags?”

“Yes!” giggled the Pups as Hammerhead swooped around to use his free arm to pick up another child who shrieked with delight.

“And yer all caught up on your fightin’ trainin’ so yer can come beat up old Hammerhead Hams?”

The Pups at his feet cheered in response, aiming soft punches at Hammerhead’s legs with their little fists while he pretended to dramatically groan in pain.

The Pup on Hammerhead’s back reached up to tap on his metal coated skull. Hammerhead put down the two Pups in his arms to grab the Pup around his neck and flip him over his head. “Ay now little nipper, don’t knock old Hammerhead’s brains out!”

The child laughed, “So chrome, Hams! So shiny!”

Hammerhead chuckled, then suddenly whipped around at the indistinct thud of feet hitting the floor just behind him. A lanky War Boy covered in tattoos was standing less than a hand span away from the Counterweight’s face, his large grey eyes unblinking in the black war paint that surrounded them.

“Glory me, Gecks!” Hammerhead spluttered, lowering the Pup to the floor and taking a step backwards. No matter how many times the acrobatic Polecat silently dropped down behind him it never failed make him jump.

It had initially weirded Hammerhead out a little when he was first assigned as the younger Boy’s Counterweight a couple of years back. Gecko’s quietness seemed unnatural amongst the expected rowdiness of the War Boys, the long-limbed Boy preferring to be on his own. He was an uncannily gifted climber certainly, and was in his natural element as a Polecat, but Gecko tended to have an unnerving first impression on people, what with his sudden appearances and intense stares – and never knowing if he was silently lurking above you up in the rafters and ceiling pipes.

Even though in the many years of being his Polecat Gecko had rarely spoken, Hammerhead had learnt to understand the strange War Boy; Gecko’s eyes and body were incredibly expressive once you learnt to read him. With Gecko seeking him out like this, Hammerhead knew this was one of those rare moments where the younger Boy wanted to talk.

The Pups, though, had immediately surged around the Polecat as soon as he’d dropped down, little hands tugging excitedly at his pants.

“Gecko! Twisty Gecko, do the bendy thing!! Come on!!” they clamoured eagerly. Gecko tensed up, clearly uncomfortable with being crowded by so many, his eyes beseeching Hammerhead to help him out of the circle of enthusiastic little War Pups.

The bulky Counterweight just grinned at his Polecat and shook his head with a “ _you might as well_ ” gesture of his hands. Gecko was well known among the War Boys for his unique talents, and the Pups were no exception.

Gecko rolled his eyes, then effortlessly arched over backwards till his elbows were resting next to his ankles. He lifted his legs until they were bent behind his head in a remarkable display of flexibility, muscles taut as he raised himself onto his hands, before extending his legs into a perfect handstand and then lowering his feet one at a time to the ground. He gracefully rolled up from his chest, the Pups cheering excitedly.

Gecko shrugged at his older Counterweight, “ _Happy now?_ ” his eyes seemed to say.

The bigger War Boy smiled fondly at the scene, glad that Gecko’s tricks brought so much joy to the kids. He truly was spectacular to watch.

Hammerhead stepped forward to place a hand on the few Pups who were attempting to copy Gecko’s gymnastics, “Alright, now stop that before yer snap yerself in half, and git along to the Workshop, go bother them Black Thumbs. I’ll be there in a minute.”  
The Pups nodded obediently, eager faces all turned up towards their unofficial big brother.

“An’ be careful!” Hammerhead added as the Pups scampered out of the room; he couldn’t help but be over-protective, particularly over the Pups. He absently touched the corded twine around his neck, distant refrains of memory twanging at his heart.

The sound of Gecko huffing out a breath pulled Hammerhead out of his reverie. He turned to his Polecat expectantly. “So?”

Gecko was pacing the room, rolling his supple limbs and flexing his joints, resulting in disturbing snapping and popping sounds. The metal-headed War Boy knew Gecko well enough to know these were all signs Gecko was flustered. It still baffled him how someone as naturally graceful and poised as Gecko could become so awkward and shy, it seemed such a paradox – but to Hammerhead it just made his strange companion all the more fascinating.

“Come on Gecks, what happened now? And would yer quit crackin’ yerself like that, yer know it freaks me-”

“Spoke to him,” Gecko’s soft voice interrupted.

Hammerhead raised his eyebrows, a familiar ache he didn’t want to acknowledge pinching at his insides. There could only be one person Gecko meant.

“Yer spoke to Coma?” His Polecat was beyond infatuated with the Immortan’s Herald, had been ever since he laid eyes on the blind musician.

Gecko nodded, murmuring an “Mm” sound, trailing his hand along the rocky wall, slender fingers instinctively seeking out grooves and potential handholds.

“Where?”

“His room.”

“Yer went to his room again?”

Another “Mm”, followed by more joint cracking.

Hammerhead didn’t know the details of his Polecat’s first encounter with Doof in the guitarist’s room, but afterwards Gecko had nearly landed on top of Hammerhead in his haste to talk to him, and had only stammered out the words “skylight”, “fell”, “hammock”, and “touched” before sprinting to the nearest window and leaping away up the rocky ledges of the Citadel spire.

Hammerhead picked up one of the spark plugs and rolled it in his hands, knowing his Polecat wasn’t going to elaborate without further questioning, yet the ache in his chest was becoming hard to ignore.

“Well, what did ya say?”

“M’name.”

Gecko covered his face with his hands, a blush appearing on his sleek cheekbones even under the whiteness of the war clay – the image looking completely uncharacteristic of a War Boy.

The Counterweight rubbed a hand over the back of his shiny head, mentally giving a swift kick to the unwanted feelings that tugged at his heart.

He turned to Gecko with an easy smile, “Well, mate…it’s a start, yeah? He knows who yer are now, ay?”

Gecko nodded again behind his slender hands, hiding a wide grin as he relived the moment.

“So now what yer gonna do?”

Gecko dropped his hands and shrugged his limber shoulders, making his tattoos ripple, his bracelets of bones and feathers sliding down his arms and over embedded metal mods. He frowned, biting at his bottom lip and flexing his fingers nervously, obviously having not considered the notion.

Hammerhead snorted at his Polecat’s apprehension. “Just get yer bendy ass back in there and talk to him, for glory’s sake.”

Gecko snapped his head up and shot his Counterweight a wide-eyed look, as if the very suggestion was unthinkable.

Hammerhead folded his arms. Okay, so it was too soon for _that_. “Yer could make him somethin’? Bring him one of yer trinkets from yer climbin’ adventures?”

The younger War Boy continued to stare at Hammerhead for a moment before flicking his gaze away, turning over the idea in his mind, before he suddenly made a dash for the window with renewed excitement for his newfound goal.

Hammerhead quickly swung an arm out to catch his wrist, only fast enough due to years of practice.

“Gecko.”

His polecat glanced at him, puzzled.

“Just…” Hammerhead swallowed. “...just cool yer engines a bit, yeah? Yer’ll be fine. He’s gonna like you.”

Gecko blinked at him, a small smile upon his lips, before swinging his free arm up and playfully giving his Counterweight’s metal plated skull a hard knock.

He effortlessly dodged Hammerhead’s responding swipe, slipping out of his grip and through the window despite its narrowness, swinging himself onto the sheer cliff face. Hammerhead could hear the faint scraping of his boots on the rock as he nimbly scrambled upwards.

“See ya, Gecks,” he called after him, expecting and receiving no reply.

The older War Boy gazed at the window for a moment longer, the spark plug in his hand glinting in the sunlight.

He let it drop into the pile with a small clink, almost wanting to give in to the weight in his chest for once and let it engulf him, hating the need to indulge and acknowledge his own heartache.

“Hammerhead Hams, are you coming?” the small voice of the Pup was a welcome interruption.

Hammerhead heaved a breath out through his nose and turned to smile at the little child waiting for him at the end of the hall.

“Right behind ya, little sprocket.”

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! My first attempt at writing fanfiction, I hope it was okay. I really do suggest you take a look at my OC reference sheets on my tumblr so it makes more sense :), and definitely read [First Words](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4115737) and the [Blood and Clay](http://archiveofourown.org/series/260212) stories.
> 
> I plan on making this story a few chapters long but as I said I'm new to this so I'm unsure when I'll update next. Next chapter will be Gecko-centric though and we may see a Doof!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
